Episode 0293
*Two Anything Muppet boys are in the park, playing hide and seek. One hides while the other says the alphabet. Unfortunately, he doesn't know the whole alphabet, so he asks for help when he gets stuck. The other boy has to come out of his hiding place to help him finish the alphabet. He helps with Z, and then gets caught. *Molly points to the word "MAIL" and talks about the letter A. *George the Farmer: In and out *Luis sings the Classifying Song as he regroups a beachball, a basketball and a baseball with either a football or an orange. *Cartoon: I've Got a Mind -- ball (in English and Spanish). *An Anything Muppet family classifies themselves into different groups, but agree that their best group is as a family. *Mr. Hooper explains that ice cream, milk and chocolate syrup go in the mixing can, and a milkshake comes out; Luis demonstrates that the pasteles (meat pie) comes out of the bag and goes in his mouth; a boy climbs in one end of a metal toy tunnel and comes out the other end. *Little Jerry and the Monotones sing "Mad". *Luis imagines that he's a mailman walking along in beautiful weather, meeting friends, and saying hello to nice dogs and cats on his route. Molly suggests that he imagine hiking along in the cold rain, with no friends around, and a great big dog barking at him. *Kermit's Lectures: Bob holds an American bullfrog and asks Kermit to talk about frogs. However, due to living a somewhat different life than normal frogs, what Kermit says about frogs is somewhat incorrect; for example, Kermit believes that frogs eat fried chicken and pizza, and live in apartment houses. *Harvey Kneeslapper: Do Ya Have an A On Ya? *Luis looks in Hooper's Store -- rejecting a stick pretzel and a nugget pretzel -- until he finds an 8-shaped pretzel. *Lefty the Salesman tries to sell Ernie an 8. *Mr. Snuffleupagus asks Big Bird if he can move in with him, but Big Bird explains that his nest isn't big enough and that everyone needs enough room to live comfortably. *Luis mentions that whoever invented the pencil and pen was a great inventor, and whoever invented the typewriter was a great inventor too. Mr. Hooper says that whoever invented the spoon was a great inventor. A tired Molly thinks that whoever invented roller skates was a great inventor. *Molly fans out 8 letters, each with an 8-cent stamp on it; Mr. Hooper shows an old ship's clock that rings 8 times; Luis plays with a train with 8 cars on an 8-shaped track. *Molly delivers noisy packages to Mr. Hooper and the kids guess what's inside--clocks, baby rattles, and a talking mama doll. Molly says she can't guess what's in the last package, because it is the quietest. Mr. Hooper opens it and says no, it's the noisiest of them all: his transistor radio. *Kangaroo Blues *Cartoon: Story of A *Cartoon: An ape escapes from the A train and heads over to a birthday party. *Bridges: Racing Car *Cookie Monster's diet __NOWYSIWYG__ 0293